


【马东】Bestia（壹）

by chujing



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *勿上升真人*暴力拳手李马克×富二代混混李东赫*内含粗口及少儿不宜画面，雷者勿入，少量壳和降
Relationships: markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	【马东】Bestia（壹）

**Author's Note:**

> *勿上升真人
> 
> *暴力拳手李马克×富二代混混李东赫
> 
> *内含粗口及少儿不宜画面，雷者勿入，少量壳和降

提起李东赫，N市不会有人不知道。

他的名气可比那些不入流的小明星要大，一是因为他家世显赫，爷爷是个富豪，父亲是个大官，哥哥是个军人，有人说，他们家的钱，就算耗到李东赫的重孙子出生都不会花完。

二是因为这个人是个混混，或者说是个地痞流氓。不喜欢上流社会的富家小姐，偏偏要去低层撩人家姑娘的裙子，他那张脸也不错，看上去野性又单纯，身材更不用说，虽然比他爸矮了不少，但是胜在比例好，小腿大腿一般长。

他爸忙的要死管不了他，他哥李泰容就说了，只要不惹出人命，干什么都行。

于是李东赫就从私立大学转到了十二中大学，成功的变成了一个有钱的混混。

他跟十二中的校霸黄仁俊一见如故，两个人手底下百十号小弟，但是平常不抢钱不打人不争地盘。

废话，抢来的钱能有李东赫给的钱多？打人能有抽雪茄爽？地盘？李东赫他家那绵延不绝的度假村当他们的地盘绰绰有余。

就是这样一位被人们茶余饭后津津乐道的人物，最近活的却很憋屈，压根不敢走出这家网吧的门。

原因不是别的，就是黄仁俊误会李东赫把他睡了。

但是天地良心，李东赫那晚上迷迷糊糊的，还被别人给睡了呢。

他那时还觉得是黄仁俊干的。

因为那天晚上跟自己去Bestia的人只有他。

只是没等李东赫去找黄仁俊，那小子就带着一群人气势汹汹的来找他了，劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，什么我把你当兄弟你却想睡我，听得李东赫一头雾水。

可是当着那么多人的面，李东赫不好意思说他也被睡了，又没法反驳黄仁俊，只得硬着头皮应了下来，差点没让东北暴躁老哥给打死。

他平常去的地方黄仁俊都知道，没法躲，最后只好随便找了个网吧，边打游戏边潦草度日。

店老板根本不会赶他，这位爷一天交的钱比他买来的二手电脑都贵，这么个财神供着还来不及呢。

于是李东赫就在这儿住了一个月，直到朴志晟不知道从哪儿听了信息来找他。

朴志晟最近染了蓝色的头发，李东赫一眼就瞥见了。

他吓得连游戏都不管了，跑到角落的行军床上躺下装睡。

那小子还是个未成年，为了保持原则所以他没打算进网吧，只是站在门口往里面瞅。

狭小的屋子里坐着或胖或瘦的几个男人，各自开着一台电脑，游戏音效震的耳朵疼，偶尔有几个人点起烟，廉价的烟味呛的人直咳嗽，泡面味和汗臭味混在一起实在不算好闻，朴志晟也不知道李东赫这一个月是怎么忍下来的。

朴志晟皱了皱鼻子，眼尖看见了李东赫那一头骚气的银发，瞬间就把那些狗屁原则扔到脑后，带着乌乌泱泱的一群不良少年，大摇大摆的进来了。

网吧老板知道他们不开电脑，也不敢招惹他们，压根连拦都没拦，于是朴志晟走到李东赫面前毫不客气的一巴掌拍在他腰上。

“我cnm！”李东赫几乎是弹起来的，他反身看见朴志晟以后就上手捏住了对方的脸，逼得朴志晟眼里都出了泪花，“你小子最近胆儿不小啊？敢打我？”

“东哥，你别跟志晟一般见识。”后面有个孩子心疼的皱起眉头，上前扯了扯李东赫的衣角。

李东赫看了他一眼，发现这小孩白的要命，长得也乖，当即放开了朴志晟挑挑眉吹了个口哨，揽过小孩的肩膀，勾着他的下巴十分痞气的问道：“新来的？以前没见过你啊，长得还不错。”

李东赫的手慢慢下移，掐了掐小孩的腰，看着小孩咬住下嘴唇的可怜模样，没忍住笑出声。

那边还捂着脸的朴志晟一看李东赫这样就知道他又发/情了，也顾不上自己被捏红的脸，一把推开李东赫，把人抢到自己怀里：“哥！这是我的人！”

恶狠狠的宣誓了主权以后，又含情脉脉的看向对方，小心翼翼的问道：“辰乐？没事吧？”

李东赫在一边眼馋也没用，撇着嘴翻了个白眼。

“我不就消失了一个月吗，怎么你还找了个老婆？”

“哥，你还知道你走了一个月啊？”朴志晟学着他也翻了个白眼，“黄仁俊都快被十二中翻过来找你了。”

李东赫心虚的摸了摸鼻子：“他还没消气呢？”

“你去大街上问问，一个直男如果被兄弟睡了会不会原谅对方，照我看，仁俊哥找到你以后还能给你留条命就算你走运了。”

李东赫叹了口气，想解释又没法开口，最后颓废的躺在了那张快散架的行军床上，闭上眼没好气的问道：“找我干嘛？你还敢说是通知我黄仁俊事儿，看我不把你剁了！”

朴志晟吓得一抖，随后讨好的笑了起来，凑到李东赫身边，还特地拉着钟辰乐一起。

“东哥，听说今晚‘Bestia’有个地下拳击比赛，兄弟几个都没看过，就指望着你了。”

李东赫慢悠悠的睁开了眼。

“地下拳击？两个无脑的肌肉男对打？这有什么好看的？”

“哥！”朴志晟捧着他还发红的脸蛋凑到李东赫面前，小声道，“听说找的都是些漂亮的呢！”

李东赫伸出手抵着朴志晟的额头把他推开，转了转眼珠子，坐起身：“要我帮忙也行。”

朴志晟眼里发光，连带着钟辰乐都有点兴奋，到底还是小孩子，李东赫狡黠的勾起嘴角，指了指钟辰乐：“你让你老婆亲我一口。”

朴志晟脸一下子黑了，拉着钟辰乐转身就走。

“不去了！我去找泰容哥！”

“唉唉唉！祖宗我错了！你别跟我哥说！”李东赫一听他哥的命就犯怵，爬起来追了过去，跳到朴志晟背上被人拖住。

“去！去还不行吗！八点！在‘Bestia’门口等我！”

李东赫顿了顿，又朝钟辰乐眨了眨眼睛：“就当我给弟妹的见面礼，今晚你们想喝什么喝什么，算我身上。”

李马克一眼就看见了李东赫，他一夜情的对象。

虽然他没带眼镜，可是那个人的银色头发和肤色都太特别了，再者说他身边跟了一大群人，李马克想不注意都难。

李帝努发觉了李马克的不对劲，撞了撞他的胳膊：“怎么了？今天状态不好吗？”

“不是。”李马克摇了摇头，低头继续缠绷带，他紧紧的咬着绷带的另一端，余光瞥见了那个人在昏暗灯光下把粉色荧光糖咬在嘴里，眼神迷离的画面。

他手一抖，绷带就散开了，李帝努被他吓了一跳，狐疑的看着他。

李马克面无表情的重新开始缠，其实心里想的都是那天晚上那个人在自己身下低喘呻吟的模样。

主持人开始调动气氛，一个个兔女郎举着牌子走上舞台，李马克的顺序偏后，还有时间让他冷静一下。

“你要是实在不舒服，我替你也可以的，反正我明天才有比赛。”李帝努看着他，渴望从他面无表情的脸上看出什么。

“没有不舒服，只是碰见熟人了。”李马克抿了抿嘴唇，把绷带缠好了。

“嗯？你还有熟人？谁啊？”

“这个熟人你也认识，”李马克眯了眯眼睛，“你的小年糕身边跟着的巧克力球。”

“卧槽？”李帝努愣了愣，随后扒开后台的幕布，果不其然看见了那个摇头晃脑，随着人群欢呼的李东赫。

“你还记得我跟你说的吧？”李帝努又坐回李马克身边，“那是李家的小少爷，我们惹不起的。”

李马克冷笑一声：“这天底下就没有我惹不起的人。”

李帝努无奈的摇摇头，拉着他还想再劝一劝，工作人员却已经叫了李马克的名字。

李帝努看着李马克的背影，总觉得今晚不会多么平凡。

李东赫觉得这比赛挺无聊的，他不懂拳击，而且在场的人估计没几个懂拳击的，他们的欢呼热潮只是因为地下拳击不戴拳套。

拳拳到肉的刺激感和被打倒时的红色血液都让那群疯子越发兴奋，大把大把的钞票往擂台上扔。

朴志晟和钟辰乐一开始还很兴奋，结果见了血以后就消停了，又过了一会儿，两个人看脸色已经变得惨白了，李东赫拍了拍他们的肩膀，从裤兜里拿出一个安全套，又给了他们一张卡。

“看不下去就找个酒店开房，打拳哪有做爱有意思。”

李东赫推着两个红了脸的小孩往外走，目送他们走远了以后又转身走进了Bestia里，他比赛还没看完呢。

不过他和那些变态疯子不一样，他主要看的是脸。

朴志晟说的没错，今天打拳的这些人都长的不错，甚至有几个挺符合他胃口的，可惜就是磁场没对上，他知道那些人可没有被他压的需求。不过轻而易举的放弃也不是李东赫的风格，他就不信一晚上十几个打拳的里面没有一个人是gay。

李东赫回去的时候，刚好李马克上了擂台。

李马克人白，长得也幼，那双大眼睛纯的跟个什么似的，要不是赤裸着的上身那一层薄薄的肌肉和旧伤疤，可没人会把他当成打黑拳的。

李东赫死死地盯着他看，看他躲过对手，然后反击时手臂上的肌肉线条和青筋；看他后踢时纤细的小腿；看他白白净净的脸上沾了血，那双眼睛却依然一尘不染，看的李东赫口干舌燥，下身甚至有了反应。

极品！

李马克把对手打倒，独自站立在台上睥睨众人时，李东赫差点就要拍手叫好了。

他远远的对上李马克的眼睛，霎时间一股电流从他脚底涌起，刺激的他全身麻痹。

他就说，怎么可能没有gay呢，只不过好东西都是压箱底的罢了。

人们因为李马克而疯狂，无数的钞票砸到他身上，李东赫没去凑热闹，他隔着人群和李马克对视，并且相信他们有着同样的想法。

做吗？

乐意至极。

李东赫站在Bestia的门口，看着一个个脚步虚浮走出来的人打了个哆嗦。

N市的晚上总是冷的，李东赫一想要风度不要温度，破洞紧身裤和短T的坏处在这时显露无疑，还没等他打喷嚏，脑袋上就被盖上了一件皮衣。

他被压的踉跄一下，抬眼时看见了换好衣服出来的李马克。

不过那衣服怎么看怎么眼熟。

操！这不就是十二中大学迎新的时候学长学姐们穿的统一宣传服吗？

“你也是十二中大学的？”李东赫诧异的看着他，在脑海里找了半天却并不知道十二中有这一号人，“你叫什么？”

“李马克，大三的。”李马克揽着他往前走。

李东赫没想到这人比自己还大，一时之间不知道该说什么，他多多少少还是有点经验，就是不知道这个学长有没有实战过了。

“我叫李东赫，大二的。”

李马克应了一声。

他的视线略微被皮衣遮住，只能看见崎岖的路面。

“去哪儿？”他问道，有些担心自己身上的钱会不会不够用，毕竟他把卡给了朴志晟那小子。

“去我家。”

李东赫挑挑眉，没想到对方是这么个冰美人，能少说话就少说话的个性还真是和李东赫以前搞过的那些小男生相差甚远。

不过这反而更刺激，把这么个高冷的人压在身下会更有征服欲。

两个人到家以后先各自洗了个澡，李东赫擦着头发从浴室走出来，白色的浴巾就围住了下半身，水滴顺着小麦色的胸膛隐入不可见的地方，看的李马克眼神一暗，当即走过去把他抱进怀里，准确无误的含住李东赫的嘴唇。

李东赫哼哼唧唧的和他接吻，舌尖交缠着发出啧啧水声，唇瓣互相摩擦略微有些疼痛，李东赫听见了对方越发沉重的呼吸，没忍住勾起嘴角。

他刚想趁着接吻去给李马克做扩张，结果自己的屁股却被捏住了。

李东赫整个人都僵住了，他想推开李马克，结果那个人的力气大的可怕，环住自己的腰就往他怀里带。

“cnm！你是1？”李东赫瞪着他，把胳膊横在两个人中间。

“我什么时候说过我是0？”李马克挑挑眉，他一把扯下了李东赫腰间的浴巾，托着他的屁股把人抱起来，摔到床上。

“你TM的！劳资也是1！”李东赫抬起脚去踢他，反而被李马克抓住脚踝分开了双腿。

“是吗，那没办法，今天我还就操定你了。”

李东赫不停的挣扎，可是他忘了李马克是打拳击的，他那点实力人家根本不放在眼里，气得李东赫只能骂人。

李马克还挺喜欢李东赫骂人的样子，银色的头发衬得那个人像是个天使，可嘴里那些肮脏不堪的言语又硬生生显出他恶魔的模样，小麦色的皮肤上因为羞涩染上了薄红，看上去是张牙舞爪的猛兽，其实只是手指插进去就能让他安安分分的在李马克身下呻吟。

“我操…你大爷的！”

李东赫被李马克插进去的时候，上面和下面都变得一塌糊涂。

他胸前还有几个李马克刚刚留下的牙印，乳尖红肿的过分，甚至有的地方被李马克咬出了血，下身更不用说，大腿根青紫一片，穴口处满是冰凉的润滑液。

“东赫不是也很爽吗？”李马克勾起嘴角，点了点李东赫挺立的性器，“这里都变硬了。”

“闭…嗯啊…闭嘴！”

李东赫此刻羞于见人，抬起胳膊挡住了自己的脸，却被李马克拿了下来，他的两只手腕并到一起，被李马克一只手束缚在头顶。

“东赫，好好看着，看看我是怎么操你的。”

李东赫还没来得及骂脏话，李马克就突然开始挺动起腰胯。

李马克太大了，李东赫发誓，他再没见过比李马克还大的男人，插进去的时候就已经让他疼得冒了泪花，现在这样快速的进出更是让他忍不住哭出声。

李东赫的声音娇娇软软的，甜乎乎凑在他耳边呻吟的时候简直是核弹级的爆炸效果。后穴因为没怎么被使用的原因，也紧得发麻，李马克压在他身上皱着眉抽插。

“嗯…不要…太…啊…太快了……”

李东赫哭得鼻尖都红了，李马克不忍心看他哭，把他翻了过去，让他跪在床上。

可是李马克的持久性远超李东赫的预估，他都已经哭着射了一次了，那个人的阴茎依然活力充沛的在他体内横冲直撞，他连跪都跪不住，全靠李马克掐着他的腰保持平衡。

“唔啊…你快点呜呜呜呜…快点射！”

李东赫把脸埋在床单里，哭声闷闷的，听得李马克心里发痒，他揉着李东赫的屁股，看着两团肉上的手指印，痴迷的亲吻李东赫背上的蝴蝶骨。

“宝贝，小狗狗，老公操的你舒不舒服？”

“我操你妈！”李东赫听见李马克的荤话就想骂人，他扭头看向李马克，整张脸都乱糟糟，眼里含着泪，眼角泛红，鼻尖上湿漉漉的还有水滴，看上去真的像是一只小狗。

李马克撞的更用力了，一下下的逼着李东赫尖叫出声，即将再次到达高潮去堵住他的前端。

“你…哈啊…混蛋…哼嗯…放开！”

“老公操的你舒不舒服？”李马克说一个字顶一下，听着李东赫拔高的哭吟揉弄他的龟头。

“舒服……”李东赫带着哭腔小声地说道，却被李马克在屁股上打了一巴掌。

“东赫不要耍小聪明，好好回答哦。”

“唔…舒服…老…嗯啊…老公操的我好舒服…哈啊…”

李东赫即使羞耻却依然乖乖听话，哭着呻吟的样子成功取悦了李马克，他满意的笑了笑，松开了李东赫的性器，趁着他到达高潮后穴紧缩的时候，又抽插了几十下，拔出来射在了李东赫的背上。

略微深一点的皮肤配上白色的精液，简直就是一场视觉盛宴，李东赫无力的倒在了床上，李马克没找到纸，索性自己把那些白浊舔干净了。

他把李东赫拉到自己怀里，亲吻着李东赫红肿的嘴唇，把口腔里的精液往他嘴里送去。

李东赫的舌头短，有时候会接不住，于是那些液体最后就落到他的胸膛上。

李东赫大概还处在不应期，他眼神迷离的看着李马克，乖乖的把那些腥气的液体咽下，嘟着嘴巴伸出一点嫣红舌尖，含糊着像是撒娇一般说道：“没有了。”

“宝贝还想要吗？”李马克诱哄着李东赫，用脸颊碰了碰他的鼻尖。

“我还可以给宝贝很多很多哦。”

李东赫第二天醒了的时候很镇定，他这个人其实没什么下限，人生在世就是为了爽，昨天晚上说实话，他过得挺爽的，所以他也没打算找李马克麻烦。

上一次被压他没什么印象了，这一次被压他记得清清楚楚，之后他可能还会被压，但那也是之后的事情了。

他并不打算和李马克发展下去，本来就是一夜情嘛，而且他现在一时半会还有点无法面对那个人。

毕竟昨天晚上多多少少也是半强迫的性事，太尴尬。

于是李东赫就跑了。

他又回到了那家网吧，过着混吃等死的日子，直到黄仁俊找上门来。

“李东赫，你藏的挺严实啊？”

那个时候李东赫已经把银色头发烫成了栗色卷毛，整个人看上去比实际年龄小了起码三四岁，要不是他吃油条被烫到时那副丑模样，黄仁俊还真不敢确认。

李东赫也没想到自己这么倒霉，网吧里的泡面快吃吐了，他好不容易下定决心出来吃个早饭，结果还碰上了黄仁俊。

“这下子我雇的两个打手可算是派上用场了，”黄仁俊眯起眼，笑得阴恻恻的，像只狐狸，“李帝努，李马克，给我往死里打！”

卧槽？

李东赫看着同样震惊的李马克，觉得等黄仁俊走了以后自己应该去买张彩票看看。

这怎么？世界这么小吗？冤家碰一块儿去了？

李帝努能看出来李马克不忍心下手，他也知道黄仁俊和李东赫关系不错，要不然那天晚上他把黄仁俊带走的时候李东赫也不会非得跟着结果被李马克拐回去。

于是他露出笑眼，可可爱爱的像只萨摩耶，问道：“仁俊啊，他犯了什么错要我们出手打他啊？”

“他把老子睡了！”黄仁俊气得脑袋短路，嘴皮子一秃噜把那些个破事全说出来了，“睡了就睡了，丫的拔屌就走！无情！”

这下子不止黄仁俊黑脸了，李马克和李帝努脸都黑了。

李东赫左顾右看，想着怎么逃跑，结果李马克直接把他扛了起来。

“卧槽？你又要干嘛？李马克你是不是有病？放我下来！”

黄仁俊看着走远的两个人，愣在了原地，等他反应过来以后气得打了一巴掌李帝努：“不是！我让你俩吓唬吓唬他，李马克把他搬走了算什么？他要对李东赫干什么？”

“仁俊不如先考虑一下你吧，”李帝努依然笑着，黄仁俊却察觉出了不对，他没跑多远，就被李帝努也扛了起来，“我们回家探讨探讨你的事情怎么样？”

“操你妈李帝努！商量事儿就商量，怎么都TM的乐意扛人啊！”

李东赫这次连床都没碰着，李马克走到小胡同里就把他放下来了，喘着粗气把人压到石灰墙上。

他用力的捏着李东赫的下巴，直视着李东赫的眼睛恶狠狠地骂道：“怎么？是我那晚上没把你伺候爽吗？你竟然这么不要脸对朋友下手？”

李东赫也委屈啊，他想解释，却被李马克强制性的压着跪了下去，正对上对方鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。

李马克快速的解开腰带，释放出半勃的阴茎——他刚才一看见李东赫就忍不住了。

“舔。”

李东赫没给人做过口活，可是生气的李马克又让他不敢反抗，只得颤颤巍巍的伸出舌尖，触碰到圆润的龟头。

那里因为马眼处流出的清液而变得湿滑，李东赫扶着阴茎的根部，慢慢的、一下一下的舔着，却只是让那里变得更加湿润。

李马克被他小猫一样的舔弄刺激的有点不耐烦，按着李东赫的脑袋把性器塞到他嘴里。

喉咙口本能的收缩着把异物往外挤，李马克却因为那无与伦比的温热紧致而喟叹出声。

李东赫扶着李马克的大腿，噎的眼角泛红，流下了生理泪水。

李马克轻轻的摆动腰胯，听见了李东赫闷闷的呻吟声，他到底还是心疼的，放开了李东赫的脑袋，看着那个人咳嗽着吐出自己的性器，水淋淋的嘴唇和龟头之间却依然有好几缕淫靡的银丝连接。

李马克眼底的黑暗更加明显了，李东赫也看出了他的不高兴，虽然不知道为什么，可是他也害怕自己遭罪，于是主动凑过去啄吻他鼓起脉络的柱身，小小的嫣红的舌尖舔过冠状沟，又往下来到囊袋处。

李东赫把两颗小球吸到嘴里，果不其然感受到了对方摸上他脑袋的颤抖的手。

其实男人的囊袋没有多少神经，不会产生多大的刺激，可是李东赫上挑着眼看他时，里面的讨好和纯情却让他受到了莫大的刺激。

栗色卷发真的很适合他，李马克总觉得自己现在就像是在跟一名高中生做爱一样。

年龄尚小的孩子跪在自己面前，尽力的撸动着他的性器，牙齿会叼着囊袋不松开，却也会在玩累了以后重新含入龟头，前后晃动脑袋，口腔里的舌尖也不安分，要么是绕着柱身上的脉络打转，要么是不停戳刺着马眼，迫使他精关失守按着少年的脑袋把所有精液都射进他的嘴里。

阴茎脱离口腔时，发出了‘啵’的一声，李东赫慢慢呼吸着，他抬起头看着李马克的眼睛，慢慢张开嘴，精液覆盖在他软软的舌头上，好像有很多，被他搅成了白沫。

李东赫眨了眨眼睛，闭上了嘴巴，然后不太明显的喉结上下一动，他再张开嘴时，舌头上已经没了东西，只有一点黏液变成了透明的丝线，连接在嫣红的嘴唇上。

李马克发誓，如果不是突然有人走过，他绝对要在这里把李东赫操服。

“不过你还没跟我说你和黄仁俊到底是怎么回事呢。”李马克把李东赫带回家干了一遍以后才反应过来。

彼时李东赫嗓子都喊哑了，哼哼唧唧的窝在李马克怀里还在打哭嗝，眼泪根本停不下来，后穴也还在收缩着往外吐精液，一时半会没发闭合。

听见李马克质问的语气更委屈了，小声地哭着解释道：“我根本没睡他，我不知道谁睡的他，但是绝对不是我，我哪天还莫名其妙的被人睡了呢！”

李马克愣了愣，随后问道：“他不会说的是一个多月之前，在Bestia你俩喝醉了的那次吧？”

李东赫点了点头，吸着鼻子疑惑的看向李马克：“你怎么知道的那么清楚？”

“那天晚上你确实没睡他，是李帝努睡的。”李马克揉了揉李东赫的脑袋，感叹着手感。

“那我呢？我是被哪个孙子睡了的？”李东赫爬了起来，敞开腿坐在了李马克身上。

李马克挑挑眉，双手慢慢抚摸着李东赫光滑的大腿趁李东赫软着腰呻吟的时候抬起他让他坐到自己重新变得粗大的阴茎上。

“你被我这个孙子睡了。”

李东赫瞪着圆圆的眼睛想骂人，却被李马克顶的只冒出一连串的呻吟。

“而且你以后也只能被我这个孙子睡。”


End file.
